Eikorae Kochoki
Eikorae Kochoki is a character in the EvoBlaze (Series) during the events of Rebellion Sequence's 4th Arc. He serves the Innovos Duodecim as a son of the Kochoki family and one of the NOS' Major Generals. Currently, he works in the Dark Glyph alongside Inaria Kokatsuki and Siegfried Schtauffen. He wields the gauntlet and greave type Ars Evolutis. Information The Kochoki family is one of the Innovos Duodecim, and is one of the many families who have served since the NOS' beginning. Eikorae lives during a time that many are now fighting for control over the decaying political structure of the Duodecim that is split in its ideals. At a point, their family wished to control it, being brazen enough to challenge for it, trying to prove themselves over the Mutsuki, Sorairo Kyoseki, and Netsukis. His family is known to have participated in many conflicts over the course of the NOS’ existence, especially during the Third War and were once part of the Izanagi Agency. They have a reputation as one of the most vicious families within it simply due to their affinity for power and their upbringing and hunger for improvement has made them into harsh examples of the NOS' increasing ferocity. Eikorae took it upon his shoulders to resume this goal to bring further infamy to their family name until they would stand at the top, something that the Kokatsuki family also tries to accomplish. As he was going through the academy, he was approached by Lukain to serve in the Elite Ars Division being pulled out of the Military Academy to be given special training, along with his weapon of the Ars Evolutis that has integrated specialized technology studied by the Marshal. After some time, he finally synchronized with his weapon and has since become a force of devastation in the ranks of the NOS. Simple field missions were turned into one-sided combat as his technique and power overwhelmed rebellions thrown at them, becoming a major contributor to the Duodecim's overall strength. The Sequence Intelligence Agency offered him the opportunity to become a Destroyer, but he instead preferred to remain in the core of the NOS' militia and would take a spot as the leader of the 1st Elite Ars Division as a Dark Glyph member, always having shared a rivalry with Siegfried due to their shared control over the element of fire. He met Nex during the attack on Yamatsumi. Personality Eikorae is an individual who believes the NOS is above all, and he faithfully serves the Marshal and other higher-ups without question. He fully believes that those who stand to the World Order deserve their punishment, yet encourages the world’s defiance since he prefers to be the one to stamp it out. Although he has a powerful look to him, he maintains a very collected and even gentlemanly attitude and can’t stand lowlifes, calling them curs. He doesn't hold much respect toward anyone beneath him and maintains a sense of superiority, but he is the first to offer his hand to bring glory to the order to impress the higher-ups. It's no secret that he desires his family name to embody the Duodecim one day. When in combat, his pent up fury comes out where he enjoys crushing the opposition to the Order. Appearance Eikorae is an adult male who has both a regal and savage look to himself, standing tall with a strong build. His eyes are bright yellow and he has short burgundy hair that is somewhat messy. Around his head is a circlet-like golden headpiece with two small backward horn-like protrusions, which has been passed down from his family. His ornate military outfit is a shade of dull brownish red, adorned with a large collar and outer layer of brighter trim on his attire that is fur-like and crimson in color, in battle he tends to keep it thrown over his shoulders so it doesn’t get in the way. He wears a vest underneath while his arms are contained by gauntlets that cover his forearms to his fingertips, with a curving spike at the elbows. There are also golden bangles around his wrists that have red runes on them. Around his waist is a belt with an oval gem in the center and pieces of flowing torn up fabric lies against his left and right side. Covering his legs are pants have cuffs that are hugged by spiraling metal bits that run along into greaves and armored boots with pointed toes. Abilities His technique is mostly close-quarters, relying on powerful attacks. The crystals contained in his weapon are capable of channeling his soul’s strength in close combat, which is a combination of clawing swings and powerful kicks, each time making a burst or eruption of fiery energy. The longer period of time without using his Drive, the stronger, faster, and more focused the release is, it can become capable of throwing out bursting flames all along the ground. When that isn’t enough, he can infuse the strength of those crystals to his own soul and the grooves in the gauntlets will shift to manifest crimson-colored flame-shaped edges of Seithr that can cause damage to the soul of his foes. Navigation Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters